cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Korthos
The capital-planet of the Teyan Dominion's colonial interests in the Andromeda Galaxy, Korthos is the Dominion of Andromeda's most populous and wealthy planet. Founded in 1292, Korthos was the first planet settled by the Dominion's colonists in the Andromeda galaxy and declared the new home of the Teyan who had ventured with the Dominion Colonial Fleet. It quickly grew into a hub of commerce, and its population exploded as more would-be colonists flocked to Korthos to start a new life in Andromeda. Present-day Korthos has become a heavily-populated, multi-cultural planet home to a vast number of species from the Triangulum Galaxy and Andromeda, with eight documented sapient species living in the streets of Korthinian cities. It is not uncommon to see teyan, li'mai, xel miran and haan'felir living together in the capital, Tai Tandor, although it is also not uncommon to see these populations ghettoised in towns and cities further from the seat of royal power on the planet. In 2950, it has become an extraordinarily wealthy world, and main economic competitor of Gaiyama, the colonial homeworld of the Dominion's major political rival, the Ankoran Covenant. Characteristics Geography Atmosphere Biosphere Society Demographics Boasting a population of 18.577 billion sapient citizens, Korthos is one of the most densely populated planets in the Teyan Dominion outright, with only the teyan homeworld Taylos matching Korthos in terms of overall population. This population is predominantly teyan, although not insignificant numbers of other species share the planet with the Dominion's original founding race. Of its population of 18 billion, there are roughly 2 billion residents of each non-teyan species, with the marginally dominant teyan possessing a population of 5 billion. The Akoi and Halothi both possess on only 1.5 billion members of their species on the planet. Census by species indicates populations as follows: Teyan - 4.241 billion Li'mai - 2.761 billion Xel Miran - 2.560 billion Haan'Felir - 1.935 billion Dethakkan - 1.692 billion Aratu - 2.315 billiom Halothi - 1.650 billion Akoi - 1.423 billion Religion Korthos is a primarily Hakai-dominated planet in terms of religious faith, with approximately 45% of the population identifying as a member of the Hakai denomination. Nonetheless, a large portion of Ayanna worshippers makes their home on Korthos - including nearly the entire li'mai population of the planet. Despite this, a large enough portion of the Korhinian populace as having nominal or no religious affiliations, resulting in a largely secularised society, with few religious holidays celebrated globally. There is an extreme minority of those who are faithful to the Ankoran Cult, though such religious identification is frowned upon on Korthos for its affiliation with the Ankoran Covenant. Culture The cultural identity of Korthos is a pale imitation of Taylos, the capital of the Teyan Dominion. Though vastly wealthy, and home to a significant upper-class of socially powerful nobility and economic juggernauts running the Korthinian economy. Its many races have led to a blending of cultural ideals from many species, though has also resulted in serious conflicts between groups with contrasting morals. Despite the surface-level similarities to the teyan homeworld - lavish social gatherings in highrise apartments, fine dining in exorbitantly expensive restaurants, and large scale shows in theatres and operas - life in Tai Tandor is a shallow attempt to capture life on Taylos. Its nobility is comparatively powerless, far more hedonistic, and far less in touch with the lower classes than the people it attempts to emulate, and its architecture and cuisine is regarded as entirely inferior to true Taylosan fine dining. In its lower classes, life on Korthos is far more ascetic but far more genuine; the downtrodden and impoverished (by Korthinian standards) enjoying little in terms of fine arts and food, making do instead with cheaper alcohols and meats, though with far higher quality than the poorly brewed and over-spiced swill and foods that their materialistic social betters mistake for high-quality goods. Economy Trade & Tourism As the capital of the Dominion of Andromeda, and its political and economic beating heart, Korthos undeniably benefits from the vast quantities of trade and commerce that pour in and out of the planet daily. Korthos has also situated itself as a very popular tourist destination, a major cultural centre, and has been ranked many times the most beautiful planet in the Dominion of Andromeda, with vast mountain ranges and breathtaking island chains that attract millions of visitors every year. These tourists bring with them money to be spent, and the major companies of Korthos have been happy to provide cheap, low-quality knick-knacks, carbonated beverages, and cheap meals to line their pockets - and provide Korthos with some of that money in turn through their taxes. With these tourists, come shipments of food from Aeyst, metals from Ouros, and thousands of other various, taxable products that bring the Dominion of Andromeda valuable Chits, and untold wealth to the privileged upper classes of Korthos's business empires and nobility. Media & Entertainment Major Companies Defences Category:Planets Category:Teyan Worlds